Baby by your Side
by francismom
Summary: A baby always bring happiness and love to a family. But for Dean is hell, pain and tears knowing that his Sammy may not survive. Sam¡Mpreg. Wincest. Post Season One Finale. Sammy is awake now¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**OK I'm re-posting this. I need a beta for this fic, because I know that Mpreg is not for everyone. A beta will be really good, because my spelling is really horrible, so please???**

**Disclamer: Supernatural, Sammy Dean and John are not mine...I'm just a poor fanatic that really love this show.**

**Chapter ****1. Awake.**

Pain. Blood. His dad possessed. Sammy is screaming. _Sammy_…his Sammy. He just loves him, he just loves Sam, his brother, his lover, his Sammy.

He needs to open his eyes. He can hear the nurses and doctors talking about him, the monitors to his side. His father is near him, his voice is soft, very soft…_he is fine…surgery good …sorry …baby… can die… Samuel … miscarriage… I'm sorry…_What baby?? Miscarriage?? Who is pregnant?? Dean is thinking, me? No way.

Dean opens his eyes. White ceiling. _Well nothing new_. Pain is his chest, dry throat, heavy hands…and…alone?? Not Dad? Not Sammy? Wait…he was hurt and bleeding and his dad just was shot for Sam in the leg so…so where is everyone?.

"Oh Mr. Forester, you are awake. Nice to see you". Nurse Rhonda smiles, the hot nurse Rhonda tells Dean. She checks his vitals and gives him water.

"Where is _my _Sam?" Dean can see the change in the nurse face from cheerful to a dark frown that makes Dean want to cry right there. "Where is he? Is he ok? What about my father? Please?"

"Ok wait here I'll call you doctor"

The nurse just walks away and Dean is afraid of what happened, he just doesn't understand why Sam is not here. Now he can just think is what was Sammy trying to tell him.

"_I need talk to you, please D__ean just listen to me, please"._

"_You are leaving? I know, no a surprise. Nothing new"._

"_Is not that, please?"_

"_I need find Dad. I just don't want to fight with you. Ok?"_

"_I need that too..."_

"_Yea right…"_

"_Dean listen please…I'm…well I'm…you are gonna..."_

"Mr Forester, nice to see you awake" The doctor's voice just makes him back to reality. "Don't worry the surgery went really good and the injuries are now healing, your vitals are ok, and you just need rest and…"

"My Father? Sam?" Something is wrong with his family.

"Mr…" the doctor tried to say.

"Listen I just want to know what is happening with my family... please... Sam¡¡¡¡¡ Dad¡¡¡¡" Dean is desperate, now he is completely sure that something really bad happened.

"Mr Forester you need to relax, screaming like this-"

"Shut up …where is my family?"

"Ok, nurse Rhonda will call your father" the doctor looks the nurse and she nods.

* * *

For John seven days, seven horrible and painful days.

He can remember the slam in his side, the pain in his leg, his sons completely broken and bleeding. And then voices and hands on him, waking up, pain in his side, asking for his kids, and fear and pain after know the true.

For John is worse that a nightmare, his boys are hurt, his son almost dies, and the other is dying slowly. He knows that Dean is going to be ok; he will need rest and peace. _Jajaja_. Dean resting is no going to happen because he is so imperative, so commanding and well... he loves Sam, not just like a big brother to his little brother, but like a real lover, like a man to a man?? Anyway…and in the minute Dean open his eyes his first word will be _**Sammy**_. And that is the problem. Sammy.

Dean is ok. Now. But after he found out about Sam...well he is not so sure. How can he tells Dean that he is gonna be a daddy, that the changes is Sam's mood now have a explanation, all the cramps, all the sickness now have a explanation and is a little person growing up inside the man that he loves, how can he tell him that he is gonna have a baby but Sam is not gonna be with him??

A baby, a little baby part of Sam and Dean. A little and innocent soul that maybe they never could meet. Three months are not enough for the baby be strong if there are changes in Sam's body, he has some internal bleedings, a low blood pressure, he is in an unresponsive state, and possibly organs failure.

Too many things god…his baby boy is gonna has a baby…When the doctors told him he just was speechless, happiness and shock, but when they told him that Sammy will never wake up again he just cried, and cried for his son and his grandchild.

But now there is a possibility, after the surgery and some other thing, he was in Dean's room when the doctors told him, they get Sam in a stable state where he is not any worse but not any better and maybe the baby can be saved...not Sam.

John can't do anything, not a damn thing, just sit here in that uncomfortable chair and pray and cry for Sam, for his baby boy and for this baby, Sammy's baby.

TBC????


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Thanks so much to my new beta Alyssa, she is really nice with me and is of big help.**

**Chapter 2. Know.**

John is walking towards Dean's room, and he is nervous. The nurse told him about his oldest's scream, and his question about _his_ Sam.

Dean is waiting for his father, but can't help to think about Sam and that maybe he is not ok. Why did the doctor say _your father_ and not your family?

When John enters the room he can see his son in the bed, rings under his eyes, lost in thought.

"Hi son," John says with a small smile.

Dean can see John's eyes, and he's trying to read him; to see if something is happening.

"Hi Dad," Dean says slowly.

"Well, it's good see you awake, because these seven days have been really-… " John tried to say before being interrupted by his son.

"Cut the crap, Dad, where is Sam?" Dean says, tired of the small smiles and conversations when he just wants to see his Sammy.

They have been together, really together, since Sam went missing. Dean almost went crazy, but after a while he found him. Back in the Impala, Dean tried to tell him everything but was interrupted by Sam's lips. They were perfect; so warm and sweet…and since then they've been a couple. They sleep in the same bed, and they hold hands while they walk. Sam makes Dean happy, and because John knows that, he is okay with their relationship. And now, Dean can feel that Sammy is in danger, but how?

"Dad, please tell me. Where is Sam? Did the demon take him?" Dean is begging now.

John doesn't know what to do, what to say. He knew Dean was going to be like this once he was awake, but it is so hard to say what he has to say, because this is going to break his son.

"No. Dean…Sam is hurt."

That just killed Dean.

"A truck hit us while we where coming to find help for you." _God this is so hard._ "Sam hit his head really hard and …"

_God. No no no. Please. Sammy is not. He is not…god no please_. So many ideas are running through Dean's head. John is standing near the bed, looking at his son's face, and he knows what Dean is thinking.

"No son, Sam is not dead" _Gain_. "He is in his own room; I was with him before your nurse-…"

"I want to see him, and don't tell me that is ok, that I can wait, because I'm not waiting to see Sam!!!" Dean is yelling, tears are in his eyes but not falling. He just wants to see him.

"Ok, let me take a wheelchair, ok? Please Dean; just try to relax, please." Now it's John who is begging, and it's the first time that Dean can really see the pain in his father; the bloodshot eyes, his tired voice. _God, what is happening with you Sam?_

Outside the door to Sammy's room is a doctor, waiting.

"Nice to see you finally awake, Mr. Forester. I'm Samuel's doctor."

_Not Samuel, Sam, and for me it's Sammy._ Dean says in his mind.

"Before you enter, it's better if I tell you everything."

"Finally…but can I see him first? Please..."

The doctor looks at John and shakes his head.

"No Sir, is better if I talk to you first, this is going to be really hard for you, because, well he is your partner."

Dean is holding in his tears, and just nods his head. He is one step from Sammy, and this man and his father are making him stay here; while Sam is in there all alone, probably waiting for him.

"Ok. Your father told me that Sam was having some changes in his behavior, and well, now we have the reason. But first I want to tell you all his injuries from the crash. Sam has suffered a closed head injury. Hairline skull fracture. He experienced some brain swelling, but we are giving him drugs to keep that under control. Sam's head was snapped side to side when the truck hit the car. He has a breathing tube to insure he maintains an airway, and because he had no gag reflex when he arrived at the ER." Dean's heart is beating so fast now that he can hear it. "I'm sorry, but he is in a coma, and it is… permanent."

Dean can't believe the words. They are a lie, it is not possible. "What?? Are you telling me Sammy, my Sammy, won't wake up? He is not…?" He is not going to listen anymore, and he moves into his brother's room.

Opening the door and wheeling in slowly, he can see his brother; getting close long tears fall, desperate and sad eyes stare at the still form in the bed and his chest tightens. Sam's skin was all pale and had abrasions. His face was bruised on the left side. There was an obvious breathing tube jutting from his little brother's mouth. He saw IV's and monitors. Dark eyelashes were a contrast against his brother's pale color. His brown bangs were across his forehead, and he could see sutures hidden along his hairline covered with a line of steristrips.

He glared at the doctor now because his father's face…the doctor's face. _GOD_.

"There is more, right?" Dean asked with a raspy voice while he held Sam's cold and limp hand. He is afraid of the answer, what is worse than Sammy not waking up again? What can be more horrible than the light, the center of his life, never opening his eyes again? No more of that smile, those long legs on him, his sweet kisses?

"Yes, there is more." The doctor looks to John and both take a deep breath while Dean takes a hard hold on Sammy's hand. "Listen, I need you to listen and understand. The changes in Sam's mood and all the sickness have an explanation now. When we took him to surgery we found out. It's more than a miracle that it survived the accident. Sam stopped breathing, and well it looks fine, a low heartbeat, but its ok, for now".

Dean can't really understand. He just cries and cries. What?? He is not stupid, he remembers all the sickness and the mood swings…_the doctor's words just can't means something that would be almost impossible, right? Safe sex is for that right? But a heartbeat? A baby? Sammy's baby?_

"_I need talk to you, please Dean, just listen to me, please."_

"_Dean listen please…I'm…well I'm…you are gonna..."_

Sammy was trying to talk to him, but like always he just said shut up.

_God. God. God. Sammy. Sam. Please forgive me._ Dean is just silently looking at Sam's stomach; now that he is completely flat in the bed it's possible to see a small bump in there. How? A bump? So fast. Dean is so confused, in so much pain. He doesn't have his geek boy who always explains everything to him.

"Dean…Dean…Son…Please." His dad is calling him, but he just wants to look at Sam and his tummy. Tummy. Yeah, a tummy.

"Son, please…" For John, it's like he is in the coma, and not his baby son. A coma where he is living a horrible dream. He just wants to wake up. But this is the truth and it hurts more that a lie.

Dean looks at the doctor, and he continues. "Sam has internal injuries, bleeding in his brain, his liver and kidneys were completely damaged. But in the surgery three days ago, we closed the open wound in his kidneys and liver, and we drained the blood in his brain. This helped to make Sam more stable. The baby can survive at least until the sixth month, and then the baby can be taken out and stay in an incubator".

Everything in his mind is foggy and confusing. What…take the baby out?? An incubator? Baby out… at least baby survives…wait…NO.

"NO. You saved Sammy just for the baby." Dean said his voice completely brave and cold, eyes always looking to Sam's pale face.

"What? Mr. Forester, the baby can be saved" The doctor tried.

"And Sam can't? Well, if Sam is not gonna be alive so the baby…-"Dean can't finish because John has his hands on his face.

"Listen, son, I know ok? I know but don't finish that sentence please. Close your mouth." John says with a voice so soft that scares Dean. "Please doctor, leave us alone, please". John says to the doctor. The doctor nods and leaves.

John looks at Dean, his right hand is holding his brother's pale and limp one, and the left is close to Sam's middle. He knew things were going to be hell, after Dean woke up, but still the pain and the hardness of the situation is too much.

He watches his son cry and cry for a long moment, and when he touches his own eyes he's not surprised to feel tears.

"Why?" says Dean almost inaudible voice.

"I don't know". And it's true. John doesn't know why. Why Sammy is like this, why can't he just open his eyes? Why Sammy is dying, but it's worse with a baby. This baby, the fact that Sammy is there, flat in a bed in a respirator, with bandages on his head, is because the baby. Dean is right. The doctor saved Sammy, his baby boy, just for that new life.

"It's my fault. He was so mad and then so happy, he was getting fat, the sickness just in the mourning". Dean says with a sad smile.

"What? No Dean" John tries to say.

"He was trying to tell me before we went for you, after the thing with the Meg-demon, and I just told him shut up and he did it, he was almost crying. God, he never should have gone there in that cabin, god the crash, that dammed demon". Dean doesn't have more tears, he is sobbing but no tears are falling.

He is gonna be a dad, a dad. The ideas of babies never came to his mind. Now a baby is here, inside Sammy, but Sammy is not. A baby without Sammy. When a man knows that he is gonna be father it is the best news in the word, but for Dean it is just more pain. What has he to feel? Should he be happy for his baby, his son? Or cry for Sam, his big and only love?

TBC...

so???


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, new chapter, yea...well I'm really bad in the update thing, but well I'm here again. I hope this is good, is very short but well sorry...next chpater should be longer.**

**Thanks to Allysa and her nice job.**

**Chapter 3. Light and Darkness.**

When Jessica died he almost dies with her because the pain and grief in his heart was stronger than him. For months he wished for death. But in that moment, more unexpected than Jess's death, his brother came back into his life. Well, Dean always had been there for him like a brother, but Dean came into his life as the person that loved him and made him smile with all the silly things that he does. Dean is his life; his big and eternal love.

For Sam, this Dean is something new to him, because they have been together all their lives, and Dean was always so cold about his feelings. He never said anything about his father's fading, or his mother's death, and now he is different because Dean's lips are on his, Dean's hands are all over his body. Now Dean is his Dean.

Since their first kiss that night in the Impala, Sammy knew what happiness is. But when he found out about the baby his heart throbbed faster for love. For him this was a big shock, obviously, and the news made him nervous. He never thought about a baby. About the possibility of being a father, but now a baby is inside him, there is a little person that is part of Dean. A little thing that will be his big light.

Light, light which is what Sam is looking for right now, a light. He doesn't know what is happening he can't hear anything; all in this place is darkness and it's so cold and silent.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since he woke up. For Dean it has been three long and painful weeks in this hospital. Close to Sam's bedside, holding his limp and cold hand, and touching his now more protruding belly. His father is next to him almost all the time and sometimes Dean can sure that John is crying but he can't really care less. Not when Sam is like this, gone to the world without hope of be awake again. Sometimes, when the fatigue wins, and he falls asleep, he can feel Sam; he can feel that he is cold and alone and scared, but then he wake up and looks down onto Sammy's face and the dreams are just that, dreams. 

Bobby has been giving them money, John has rented a house close to the hospital so Dean has a place to rest and sleep. There are no signs of the demon, but for John and Dean the demon is in a second place because now the more important things are Sammy and the baby.

Their child is four months now. In the beginning, Dean felt heat toward the baby. In his head, he couldn't understand how it was possible that it was growing up completely fine and Sam was not ok. After long conversations with his father and a big lecture from Bobby, he understands now that this child is the only possibility of having Sam with him now. But it's not just for that, he loves his baby because it's his baby, and he is going to be a father. He is going to have a baby with Sam and that is the best reason for loving this baby. But almost all the time it's so hard to think of a new life when one is almost over.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have again not beta for this, I guess that Allysa is very busy now. I'm sorry for all the mistakes, I tried really hard, but I'm human and not talk english.**

**Chapter4. Baby by your side.**

Sam was having his usual tests, CAT-scans, revision of any internal bleeding, echocardiograms, test for his reflex and his response to stimulus, there is nothing new in his condition all is the same, unresponsive state, weak brain waves; this was made like a normal procedure, it was stupid but Dean and John always expected that Sam's condition would get at least a little better. So far there wasn't any complication with Sam's body that could affect the pregnancy.

After Sam is taken back to his new room the first ultrasound will be making. Dean wasn't so sure before but he really wanted to see his baby, maybe see his child could make him a little better.

So now Dean was sitting in the couch in Sam's new room in the maternity ward. This room was more bright and warm. This had a TV, two nice couches and very comfortable chairs, the window was big and the view was beautiful. All this made them, to John and Dean, feel a little better; the room was more warming, more alive.

Sam was getting fat thanks to all the hormones and medicaments that he was receiving, and well his belly was now more protruding what surprised both Winchester because Sam was just four months and his belly shouldn't be so big already, but Dean said – _the baby will be like his daddy, a freaking taller that me- _and to that Bobby and John laughed.

John entered the room and soon behind was all the nurses and doctors with Sam. They made both Dean and John get out of the room so they could change Sam to a different gown and prepare him for the procedure. After some eighteen minutes they could get back to the room. Three nurses, one of them Rhonda, were attending Sam, one applying some gel to Sam's belly, the other putting wires in Sam's chest and the other attaching some more wires but in the belly. The wires and tube in Sam's head were taken away three days ago, his head is not gauzed anymore and the hair that was cut was growing back again.

"Okay let's see this baby" Sam's doctor said "Do you have register of the beats?" He asked to one of the nurse and she nodded.

Dean was sitting close to Sam's right side holding his limp hands. He was watching Sam's face and not the screen. His father was in the end of the bed. Dean could hear the beeping but he didn't want to see it. He was scared that something bad would happen if he look the screen and see his child. He was feeling guilty that Sam never was going to see his child although it was inside him.

"Oh my god" That was his father's voice.

"Well, what a nice surprise" Now that was the doctor. Both sounded happy and surprised, Dean looked to Sam's belly and then to one of the nurse, she is smiling and looking the screen.

"Dean, son. Please." His father's voice was horse but he sounded happy.

"Mr. Forester, look the screen. There is nothing wrong. Please." The doctor tried.

There is when Dean can hear the beeping more clearly. He heard the beeping again and again. He can hear two beeping. He looked to Sam's rate monitor and then to the baby's.

"Oh. My. God" Dean said in a whisper. He can't say anything more. He closed his eyes.

"Yes .Mr. Forester. Yes" Nurse Rhonda says. "Would you like to see them?"

Dean was trying but was afraid. _Sammy, please. God, let him open his eyes please._

He felt a hand in his shoulder and he knew it was his father. Dean raised his head slowly. He opened his eyes and saw the screen. One of the doctors shoed him the two figures with his finger. Two little figures and tow little point moving with the sound of the monitor and the beeping. Their hearts, tears are falling and his father gave him a hug.

"Your children, my son, they are your children" John said with a happiness that he hadn't feel in a long time.

"Well I can say the sex of one of them if you want?" A doctor asked. He knew that this situation was hell for the two mans in front of him. He had seen them cry, scream of frustration in the bathroom, speak gently and kiss lovely the limp figure in the bed.

"No, I want it to be a surprise" Dean said and smiled to his father. For the first time since he waked up in this hospital, Dean really smiled with all his heart.

Dean moved to Sam's side. Touched his faces, kissed him lightly in his cheeks and whispered "Hay Sammy, we are going to have twins, hey baby, twins".

TBC::::::

**Please if are flames be nice and if are nice reviews thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm so glad that all of you like this story.**

**Thank to Jazzie J for be my new Beta.**

**Baby by Your Side. Chapter 5.**

Sam is cold. He had started to remember what happened. The cabin, his dad possessed, Dean bleeding and barely conscious, a pain in his head, the Demon…Sam had been hearing voices but when he gets close to them something blocks him and then the voices stop.

_Sa…Ba…dad…no…_the voices are there again and more loudly now…_No… Ple... No! _Sam is trying to follow them. _Two... love…Hey… Sammy…_

Sam knows the last voice. That voice is so clear.

"Dean?"

That is Dean, but why can't he see his face.

"Dean. Please, Dean!" Sam is running toward the voice. Dean's voice is louder with every step he gives.

_"Sammy I love you"_ Sam is so close, but suddenly something traps him. An invisible force throws him to a wall, Sam can't move his body, and he is trapped. A sudden pain in his head prevents him from fighting. The voice is far away now.

"No Please. No!!" Sam is trying to fight but the pain in his head weakens him. He is screaming desperately for Dean. Dean's voice is so away. "DEAN!!"

"Shut up" A strong voice in his ear. "Shut up. Now!" It says.

Sam stays still, breathing heavily. He recognizes that voice too, but is neither Dean nor his dad. That voice is…Oh God no…God no please.

"Yes Sammy, my boy. It's me" And there are yellow eyes in front of him. "Did you miss me?" It asks with an evil laugh.

Sam is terrified; he is starting to understand what is happening. He has been here for a long time, he supposes. He can hear Dean and his dad but he can't feel them. He is in a dark place where the time is stopped. He can't feel his baby tummy, he doesn't recognize his clothes. But he can feel pain; he can feel the demon's hand on him.

"What do you want?" Sam says with a weak voice. His head is throbbing and his chest is hurting. The demon must have him trapped in his own mind. He just hopes his baby is okay.

"You of course" The demon walks toward him. "I want you" It starts to touch Sam's head.

"Ah" The pain in Sam's head increases. His lungs were burning. He couldn't breath. His heart was pounding and he thinks that it is going to explode.

But all of sudden a light appears. The pain in Sam stops. He can't feel the demon anymore. He can move his body. And he can hear Dean voice again.

Sam moves his hand to his stomach and for the first time can feel his tummy, he is surprised that the baby is so big.

"Hey baby. I'm your daddy" He smiles and cries softly. "Now let's find a way of how return to your other Daddy"

* * *

Dean is next to Sam holding his hand and thinking about some names for the twins. John was watching TV in the corner of the room. Bobby is in the cafeteria looking for some food. 

Sara

Daniel

"Don't think so hard Dean" John says with a smile to his son who had been for the last two days thinking in the two perfect names for his children. "I can hear you form here"

Dean returns the smile and is about to answer when some the machines start to make noise. The hand that Dean is holding suddenly starts to twitch. John stands abruptly looking to the monitors attached to Sam, fear showing in his eyes he turns haunted eyes to the door when nurses and doctors enter. They shout terms and say things that neither he nor Dean understand.

Dean is paralyzed. He can't comprehend what is happening. All the monitors are beeping. All of Sammy' body is seizing and he is turning blue but Dean doesn't let go of Sam's hand. He can feel the tremors but he won't let go of the only connection with his Sammy.

"Please Dean. Let us work. Please?" The doctor gently but firmly takes Dean and guides him to the door where John is standing. It is obvious that Dean is in shock but the doctor's first concern is Sam.

Bobby is walking to the door when several doctors and nurses to Sam's room. He can hear the doctors shouting orders frantically. Bobby walks to where his friends are standing. John takes Dean and walks to the closest chair. He sits his trembling son down and hugs him. When Dean  
feels his father, he breaks down crying, sobs rocking his body.

"I'm not ready dad" Dean says between sobs. "I'm not ready to lose him. I can't…I don't…I tried to prepare myself for this. I did. But I can't. I want my Sammy back"

"Sh Dean….Sh Dean" John doesn't know what to say, nothing would be enough to lighten his son's aguish and pain. He just holds his son tightly lets him cry. "I know, son. I know."

To be continued...

**Well until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, how are you? here is the chapter 6 I hope is good because in this chapter would be a good news to Dean. Please review because I want to know what you think if this is bad or good or...boring...something...so you know, review.**

**I have troubles with the past and present tense so sorry and have patience if something is bad there. **

**Thank to Jazzie J for be my new Beta because that girl is really fast.**

**Baby by Your Side. ****Chapter 6**.

It had been three hours since the doctor had taken Sam away. Dean had cried himself to sleep and was now resting in his father's lap. John was touching his older son's head, softly praying for his youngest. When Sam was seizing, all of John's fears had come down and hit him. He thought that he was ready for the moment in which Sam would leave them but it was one thing to think about his son's death and another to see his son dying. And then came the thought about the babies; they were too little to survive and if Sam died, Dean and himself would feel lost. But with the babies, life would take on a new meaning. So John prayed his Sammy could hold on a little longer and let his children survive.

"John, here comes the doctor," Bobby told to his friend who hadn't said any word since his oldest stopped crying.

John nodded and with a deep sadness wake up his son. Dean opened his eyes, a little disoriented, and sits down with his dad's help. At seeing, the doctor all the events of the day came back to him.

"Mr. Forester?" The doctor said when he got in front of them. He took a deep breath. "OK. We Sam stabilized…"

Dean's eyes widened and he interrupted the doctor. "He is stable? That means he is alive, right? Sammy is alive?" John put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

The doctor smiled nicely. "Yes, Dean he is alive. The truth is that I don't know how that happened but Sam has a brain activity higher than before."

"What?" All the three men, Bobby, John and Dean, shouted at the doctor with shock in their eyes. The doctor just nodded and smiled again.

"Yes, Sam has stronger brain waves than he had when he came here. I can't explain how but it looks like he could wake up."

John gasped. His baby boy could wake up. After everything, he could open his eyes and be with them and know his children. His grandchildren would have two fathers.

"He was seizing," John said, trying to understand what was happening.

"We couldn't find anything that may have caused the seizure. We did Ct scans, and MRI and nothing new was found. Sam can wake up"

Dean's heart stopped pounding. His Sammy may wake up. After all these days of suffering, imagining a life with two children and no Sammy, the news that he could wake up and be with him sounded almost surreal.

"Are you sure?" Dean had to ask before he started making plans and babbling like a fool.

"Yes. Sam may need surgery for other injuries but until now everything looks like Samuel could wake up. We can't be sure, but he could do it in the next week if his brain keeps acting like it is doing now"

Dean smiled and tears of joy fell down his face. _Thank you, God. Thank you_.

"He could wake up dad. Sammy can wake up" Dean said with a broad smile. John smiled too and hugged his son.

"Yes Dean, he can wake up. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

Sam knew he had made mistakes in the past. He knew that to go to collage was a big mistake and disloyalty in his family's eyes. But Sam had to see what was on the other side. Sam wanted to meet that other life away from monsters and spirits and demons. When he got back on the road with his brother, he was sad for the life that he could have had but he was happy to be with Dean again after four long years. 

He tried to say to Dean what he was feeling so many time. He tried to talk to Dean about the baby but Dean always stopped him. Sam was so happy with the idea about a baby that after the shocking news, he wanted to scream to the entire world that he was pregnant and that Dean was the father. But that all came crashing down and he never had the chance. The demon, Meg, and the vampires had all stopped Sam from telling Dean about the pregnancy.

Now he was sacred that his baby was hurt or sick because he could feel the weakness in his body. After the demon left him, Sam walked the place, trying to see something familiar, some clue that would tell him where he was, but all he could see was the darkness.

He wanted to be with Dean. He always felt safe with Dean. He would do anything for him, for his safety, for his happiness. Dean was his brother, his lover, the father of his future child and his comfort.

Sam only wanted be out of this place and be with Dean.

Sam just wanted Dean.

* * *

In front of the hospital a man with dark clothes smiled_. Not matter what, soon you will be mine. You and you children. Soon Samuel_. 

**TBC**

**I think I have a problem with M¡Preg because I make sick and dying to who is pregant, but well I like it.**

Bye guys...See you later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey...umm yea I know I'm so bad so cruel...but hey the end of this chapter could make you happy.**

**Thanks so much to Jazzie J for be my beta.**

**And thanks to everyone who read and review or just read.**

**Chapter 7. ****Baby by Your Side.**

John paid for the two coffees and walked out of the cafeteria and made his way toward his younger son's room. It was the first time in a long time that John could enter that room without feeling that the world was ending. The news in the last month had been great. Sammy was progressing, his head wound was under control and the internal bleedings were stopping, although his blood pressure was still low and his kidneys were having troubles.

Maybe things would be alright, just maybe.

When John entered the room was surprised to see a sleeping Dean lying on the bed holding Sam's hand. The older Winchester smiled; it was good see his older son relaxed and taking rest for the first time since this entire nightmare began.

Since the news about Sam waking up had been told, Dean had changed completely. He was talking about the babies, a nursery, that it would be necessary to buy two cars seat, that there was not any clothes for the kids. Dean had given a turn of 180, and John was thankful, now Dean could smile and feel full of life.

Now looking at Sam's face, John had to admit that his son was better. His face wasn't so pale and the gauze that wrapped his head before was now gone and was replaced by a little bandage on his temples and under his hair in the back of the head. The ventilator was taken off a week ago.

But John was scared. He didn't want to voice his fears but the thoughts about something wrong with Sam after he was awake couldn't leave his head. He was happy that his youngest would live and know his kids but he had to accept that Sam's sudden recovery from the bricks of death was very suspicious and more when the doctor couldn't gave a good reason about Sammy's good health. He wasn't thinking about his boy being evil or something like that, but he thought that something bizarre must have happened to his son.

* * *

Sam walked with heavy feet. He was tired, hungry and thirsty. All his surrounding were black and the voices weren't close anymore. But he was thankful that the demon was away and he and his baby were ok or at least for now.

When he saw a bright green light, Sam ran to it. Not caring what was on the other side of the door that he could see in a red wall. He stared screaming for help, for Dean, and for his father.

He just wanted to see his family again; he wanted to kiss Dean and be kissed. He wanted to feel safe again. He stared crying when he got close to the door, he could feel a strange force holding him so his hands could reach the possible exit from that horrible place.

"_Sammy…. Sammy…. Sammy_" A deep voice said in a song tone."_Come here Sammy…Come here now_"

Sam stared shaking realizing who's the voice was. He was desperate; he wanted to get out of that horrific place. He didn't know what to do. Why nothing was working to his favor. When hands were beginning to pull him ahead, the young man tried to fight them but his force was not enough. He cried and cried, he wanted his dad, who would have said that Sam Winchester was going to be crying for his dad to appear and protect him and take care of his fears. But now Sam would give anything to see his father again, not matter if John is lecturing him or going to hunt.

Sam was so lost in his cries that he didn't notice that the mud on the floor and all the water was shaking. Everything around Sam was trembling. The hands were gone and so was the voice. The trembling progressed but the green light had gotten more intense than before. Sam calmed down when he noticed that the demon was gone, looking around Sam looked for the door and seeing that it was still there he sighed in relief and rubbed his stomach.

Not daring to think of what had happened he decided walk to the door, evading the blood that was on it, he took a deep breath and walked through, a white light surrounded him. He felt gentle hands on his own and on his head and when he looked, really looked was surprised but smiled on relief when he saw his father and Dean's eyes.

"_Sammy_?"

To Be Continued...

**So how was that??**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, Chapter 8 is here and sorry is too short but I had some trobles with email and all that.**

**Thank so much to Jazzie J for being my beta.**

**And I hope this is good, I have my doubts but well...**

**Baby by your Side. Chapter 8.**

"Sammy?"

Dean was sleeping when his father's frantic voice awoke him. At first he thought that something was wrong and he felt ice in his stomach but when he saw his father's smiling face he understood. It was happening. What he had been waiting for all those months was happening. Sammy was waking up! His Sammy was waking up and everything was going to be ok.

"Dad..."

A moan made him look to the bed, Sam was frowning and it looked like tears were falling down his face. Both Winchesters thought about the possibility of Sam being in pain but a soft smile forming on the younger man's face erased their fears. Dean touched his face and his father held his hand.

"Sammy?"

And there they were. Sammy's beautiful eyes opened slowly. John gave a tiny sob and Dean smiled through happy large tears. Another moan and Sam's unfocused ayes opened completely.

"Sammy? Son?" John asked with happiness. When Sam focused on him, John smiled at him. "Hey son, you are going to be okay"

Sam opened his mouth but just a raspy sound got out so John decided to look for water and press the nurse button. He didn't stop looking into his son's face, the idea of this being a dream came to him and he was afraid that he and Dean would have to live these horrible moments of grief and sorrow again. He and Dean couldn't survive..._Dean?? _He hadn't heard a word from Dean since Sam opened his eyes. Looking to his older son he smiled sadly, Dean was pale and he was crying silently, his hands were shaking but his eyes were fixed on Sam.

"Dean, son…"John was interrupted by several nurses and a few doctors. He was gently pushed out of the bed and he took Dean in his arms and led him out of the doors; way. They sat down on the floor in front of Sam's room. The older Winchester took his son who seemed to be in a kind of trance and hugged him, the arms around him pulled Dean from his stupor and he frantically took in his surrounding. A panic rushed through him when he noticed that they were out of Sammy's room.

All was dream, Sammy is dead…Sammy is dead. Just a dream.

John saw the emotions in his son's face and immediately understood what he was thinking."No Dean. Son look at me" He took Dean's head and made him look at him. "Sammy is awake, he woke up"

Dean shook his head.

"Yes son" John smiled and tears formed in his eyes. "Sammy is awake and in a minute you are going to talk to him"

"He is awake??" Dean asked in a whisper.

"Yes very awake"

Dean sobbed. "Oh God, Dad" He was pulled toward his father and hugged him forcefully. "He is fine. My babies are fine"

John rocked him and silently cried too thanking god for the miracle and pleading that nothing evil was inside his baby son.

A little after Bobby arrived, the scene of both Winchester crying in the floor made him think tragic end had claimed the young Sammy, but then John's smile and happy eyes made him smile too and sigh in relief.

When the doctor came out and all the medical staff left them be alone with Sam once again, they were told that everything looked good. There were some troubles with Sam's voice and memory and that some test would be done in the next few hours. Dean was still a little shaky and John led him inside the room. Bobby waited at the door. Sam had his eyes closed but he was moving his hands, which indicated he was awake. Seeing his older son so confused and shaken up, John decided to leave him alone with Sam. Maybe with just the two of them in the room they could talk better.

Sam opened his eyes at the sound of the door closing. He saw a blonde and good looking guy with tears running down his pale face. He knew that man, Sam smiled. He had thought that he would never see Dean again. He reached out and touched Dean's hand weakly.

"Dean"

Dean was pulled back to reality when a raspy and weak voice called his name. He looked at Sam and the sight of him with his eyes opened and talking and smiling broke something inside the blonde man.

"Hey" Sam said weakly when Dean looked him. He was expecting an 'I love you' or a 'don't do that ever again' but he was surprised when Dean hugged him with a strong force and cried his name over and over again. Dean sobbed in his chest and huge tears fell to Sam's sheets.

What brake up was the wall that Dean had been building in the last few months, a wall of grief and pain, a wall full of sadness and sorrow. He had come to the point in which he was starting to imagine a life without Sam, a life being single parent with two babies and not money, a world where Sam was dead and he would be alone. But that life, that world was crashed down in the moment Sammy said his name.

Now he could picture a life with Sammy, the babies and him being happy forever and away from this entire nightmare.

"I love you" came Dean's muffled voice. He stood slowly and sat on the bed and holding Sam's hands. He smiled and said lovingly, "I love you Sammy, you and our babies"

**So???**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh My God. I'm so sorry. But I'm having so many troubles with calculus and chemistry and I'm close to depression because it doesn't matter how much I study, my grades are so low in calculus, and really my time is limited and I have so many exams so please forgive.

And thank to all of you who review and send me messages telling me to update again. this chapter isn't very good, but please have patience. I hope is okay and that you are still reading me. I'll be back is like 20 days. promise.

**Baby by your Side. Chapter 9.**

Okay, Sam was sure he heard wrong. He was having a baby, one baby, just ONE. Because no way in hell was he going to push…well not exactly push but more that one baby in his body can't be right. No, Dean was wrong. He was having just one baby. Or else, he wasn't having anything.

Apparently Dean didn't see Sam's panicked face, because he was talking and talking about names and cribs and more names and oh God Sam wanted to cry. Babies?

"Get out" Sam suddenly said to Dean.

Dean blinked and when he didn't move:

"I hate you, GET OUT NOW NOW NOW NOW¡¡"

Dean blinked again and in shock got out of the room mouth open and asking himself what the hell did he do wrong, this time.

* * *

"You are wrong right?' I can't be having twins. Not twins" Sam shocked his head in denial. "How can I be father of two kids, I barely take care of myself, I so dependent of Dean and sometime of you, how can I take care of two babies. There must be a mistake, because a man just can have one baby, did you hear me dad? One baby. ONE"

John trying not to laugh at his son's episode decided to take him in his arms and softly tried to calm him down.

"Shh Sammy, is okay. You will be a great father"

Sam bit his lip. "But two babies? Dad? Twins? Why twins? That's so cliché"

John really tried not to laugh to his son, who just wake up from a coma and was six months pregnant, but Sam's childlike attitude was just too funny. But he stopped the smile because out there was Dean probably thinking he was the worst men in the world after Sam yelled at him.

"I'm not gonna hve any baby or _babies_" Sam pouted." I don't want to"

John rolled his eyes. "Just sleep Sammy"

* * *

After john entered the room, Bobby took a distraught Dean outside the hospital and sat him in one of the chairs that were in front of the river.

"What did you tell him, boy?" Bobby asked Dean who was close to tears and had a red face. "Not that I'm saying is your fault that he almost eat you alive but…you know"

Dean passed his hand towards his face and gave a sigh. "I don't know. We were just talking and he just snapped"

Bobby nodded. "And talking about what?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, about the babies and their stuffs, you know? Because there are so many things to buy and…"

"Okay" The older man interrupted. He knew that when Dean stared talking about his children nothing could make him shut up, and so he knew that he must have scared the poor young Winchester. "Dean, did you tell to Sam about the twins?"

Dean frowned. He made a funny face and bit his cheek. "I told him that he and the babies were going to be fine" He said innocently and because of that Bobby didn't give a slap in the head.

"Okay, Dean" the older man breathed deeply. "Sammy barely knew that he was pregnant before the accident, right?" Dean nodded. "Okay. He just knew that he was pregnant with your child and just that. Suddenly he wake up and find out the he was in a coma and that he isn't just pregnant but that he is going to have twins" Bobby put a hand in the other men's shoulder. "I'm not saying it was your fault, but you just freaked him out, boy"

"So is my fault? He hates me"

"Winchesters and his guilty personality" Bobby half hugged him. "Is not your fault, he's just trying to understand that he is going to become a parent"

"But you didn't see him, Bobby. He was furious, he was close to kill me" Dean said a little sacred. "And he is supposed to be weak because of his coma and all that. He was close to cut my head off"

Bobby laughed. "Well, you couldn't get away without a mood swing attack, right?"

Dean moved away from him with a dark look. "Is not funny"

"Yea, this is very funny. Mood swings are the funnier thing ever. You have to pay somehow that fact that he is fat, hungry and sore" Bobby said almost seriously, almost.

"What I'm supposed to do? Because let me tell you, Sam acts all bitchy by nature and now he is going to be three time that or worst" Dean said almost hysterically. He was biting his lips once again, and his mind was working all the possible scenarios with a mad, hungry, pregnant and neurotic Sam. "It going to be painful" _to me._

Bobby shrugged and helped him to stand up. "I know, his mood swing are your payback"

TBC...I know I know...horrible chapter..but..ummm I'm trying to study.


	10. Chapter 10

**OHHHH...WOW...I'm back...well sorta...**

**A/N: The same: bad spelling, grammar...all that ohh and this chapter is a little short..too short.**

**Baby by your Side.**

**Chapter 10.**

It wasn't _that _bad after all. Mood Swings were _fine_. Dean came close to kill the nurses every time they said that.

It wasn't _that _bad, for them. Because it was _really _bad, for him.

For him…God, why did he get hooked up with Sam? There were different and more human ways to suffer.

Hey, he loved Sam. That kid was his life, but right now, he could easily cut his little Deanie if Sam would just stop whining and criticizing everything about him. Because really, it was just him. Which was weird but his father told him that it wasn't a good reason for an exorcism. But he didn't care what his father or Bobby said; they were having the moments of their lives right now. Dean was their clown.

Sam screamed, pushed and rejected him…Dean was close to kill that guy, with babies and all.

"Dean?"

Sam's voice interrupted his thoughts. Dean breathed. He was going to stop this. "What?"

"Could you lie down with me, I miss you" And to that timid face wearing those puppy dog eyes, Dean cursed. Why did he get in love with the person that knew how to control him?

"I love you" Sam kissed him.

Yea, he was a clown, but a loved clown. And well Sam wasn't_ that_ bad after all.

Maybe he could live like this for just another month or so.

* * *

John laughed quietly at the sight of Dean succumbing once again at Sam's feet's.

"Sam did it?" Bobby asked walking to john's side and watching Dean hugs Sam.

"Yea, he did it. Again" His youngest could control his oldest with just a look. It was good to have Dean being this calmed and Sam this content. But...things were _too perfect_ for them

"What is worrying you?" His old friend asked.

John looked him hard. "You know"

Bobby nodded. "Yea but I want to be wrong".

John signed and put a hand in his face. "It is not normal. The way that Sam just waked up, isn't normal Bobby"

"I know, Johnnie. But right now we have to focus in get him better"

"Yea. But what if It is behind all this."

"Then we'll deal. Like always" Bobby said firmly. It was fooling to think that nothing was going to happen; The Demon was around waiting the perfect moment to take what it wanted. "But I'll look around and see what I find"

John nodded at him. "Thanks" And with that Bobby left.  
Now they have so much to lose and The Demon knew exactly where to hit. Sam was their weak spot.

* * *

Sam signed happily. He liked when Dean hugged him which normal by now. Dean would hug him anytime that Sam wouldn't be in his now usual killer mood.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked him hesitantly and biting his cheek.

Dean was nervous. Sam frowned at him. Sam knew that he was a little altered these days, but Dean didn't have to fear him.

"Oh God" Sam whispered. He was evil. He was scary, if Dean was scared of him his babies will be too. _He was so awful_.

Dean frowned and seeing Sam tears cursed internally, _here we go again_."Sammy? What is it?" He asked in what his father now called Deanie Yoda voice. "Umm? It can't be that bad. Baby?"

Sam hiccupped. "YouarescaredofmeandmykidswilbescaretooandI'mworsttahtthedemonI'mscaringyou…"He sobbed, hard."WhatkindoffatherI'mgonnabe…uhh?"

Dean blinked. Twice. _What did he say_?

God those babies better be the prettier thing ever or else…

* * *

"_I found something_" Bobby said to John in the phone.

John signed. He knew it. Things were to calmed. "What is it?"

"_Well, people have gone missing, the families haven't received calls and the police just find sulfur in the place where they were seeing for last time. John, all this kids…john they are like Sam_"

John knew what he meant. "Sam is next"

"_Yea, but if the demon wanted Sam with the baby it would have take them in the crash_."

"Then we still have some time" John suddenly felt so tired. This was never going to end. "Thanks Bobby" He hanged up and with a deep breath sat in a chair. He wanted to know what was so special in Sam that this Demon wanted.

"So I guess our happy time is over" Dean's voice startled John.

His oldest was in front of him and Dean could already see the desperation growing in his eyes.

Before he could say anything, Dean said. "Is better if Sam just knows the basic. His blood pressure is still too low".

Outside the Hospital yellow eyes blinked.

"_Soon…Soon Sammy_"

TBC:


	11. Chapter 11

I promise I'll finish all my fics, I'm just having thank you for still reading.

**Baby by your side. Chapter 11.**

Five weeks had passed since Sam wake up, in that time with Dean's help the youngest Winchester had gotten some strength back, he was still pale and his movements were lethargic but the doctors assured the family that both babies and father were healthy considering what happened which surprised the hospital staff because Sam was declared brain dead and his sudden awaking didn't have an explanation that suited the doctors.

"…_mother and daughter both disappeared after the fire consumed their house. The husband and father declared that he saw a stranger in the living room minutes before the fire stared…"_

Before the reporter finished John gently took his oldest son away, who was looking paler and paler, but not before turning the TV off. Sammy didn't need to hear this.

"I know what you're thinking and I agree with you. This can't be a coincidence": John said while looking at Sam though a small window by the door.

"Too quiet to be real" Dean hissed. He shouldn't be surprised, he should have expected it, it was no news, their luck sucked. "What are we gonna do with Sam? This stress won't be god for him or the babies"

John signed at that. True be told he didn't have idea about what to do. The first option would have been to get Sam out of the hospital and drive somewhere relatively safe but that wasn't an option with Sam being pregnant, barely able to stand and so weak, it would be dangerous. But if they stayed there they'd be taking the risk of being found ad in their present state they couldn't win.

"I don't know. Sam needs to know" John tried to say and to dean's hard look he responded. "How do you want him to be alert and safe if he doesn't know what s happening? We have to tell him, Dean"

With a deep sigh the young man nodded. "I know. I just…I wish… God, they have t be okay dad. I can't lose them" Dean said to his father fighting back tears.

John squeezed his son's shoulder. "We won't lose them. If we do this right, the twins and Sammy will be okay"

The oldest Winchester said the words trying to convince both his son and himself that everything would be alright but not Dean, not John believed that. They knew better than that. Life had taught them that at any minute they could be surprised, hurt or destroyed. But they also learnt something from all their hunts, fights and losses and it was that they were stronger as a family, and as a family they were going to stay.

XoXo

Sam had been awake for three hours and although he didn't say anything he could see that something was bothering his family. _Something must be wrong_. But before he could ask them what was wrong he felt a strong pain going though his head. He faintly saw his brother's face in front of him, he must have yelled because he could hear his frightened voice…

"_Oh this is so cute. Daddy and Daddy Dean are waiting for me"_

"_Don't do this. Please stop, don't do this. Let him go" Dean yelled, he had blood all over him and was holding what looked like his father bloody and pale corpse. _

"_Oh Deanie, is all me. I'm all Sammy" The demon with Sam's face said in a sickly sweet voice, Appearing in front of the blonde brother he hold him by the throat. "I'll make sure not to kill your brats. They are more like me after all." He smiled._

_Dean shocked out "Please no…"_

With a strangled cry Sam opened his eyes and seeing a different surrounding he got scared.

"¡¡Dean? Dean? Dad? Help? Somebody, please!!"

When nobody came he tried to get out of bed but the new wires and tubes prevented it. He got frantic, he had to get out of there and he had to go looking for Dean he couldn't be dead. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please"

Suddenly the door opened and Dean went to hold a struggling Sam who was close to hyperventilate.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I tried. I'm sorry_"

Dean tried to calm him down. "Sammy, shh baby. You're okay. Everything is okay"

Sam went limp in Dean's hold. They stayed like, the nurse retired and their father sat in front of them.

Sam's small voice come form inside Dean's chest. "He's coming. He's coming for me. I'm gonna kill you all. He's coming for me. Don't let him, please?" And with that Sam passed out.

After checking his brother's pulse Dean crossed eyes with his father and saw that he wasn't the only one being afraid.

_I'm gonna kill you all. _

_He's coming for me._

_Please?_

I swear I won't let him hurt you, he won't hurt you Sammy.

TBC


End file.
